Es mi Mejor Amigo
by Maik Wayne
Summary: Damian es objeto de disputa entre un par de chicos que quieren tener el lugar especial de "mejor amigo", Damian y Jonathan aprecian demasiado al joven Wayne y han llegado un acuerdo de como pasaran su tiempo con el... si es un ColinDamiJon...


**Disclaimer: los personajes de Batman no me pertenecen, corresponden a DC Comics y sus respectivos autores y colaboradores, este fanfic esta hecho con el objetivo de entretener y no para generar lucro.**

 **\- Es mi Mejo Amigo -**

La noche de Gotham había comenzado silenciosa, bueno silenciosa tanto como lo son las noches en esa ciudad tan desgastada y escandalosa que siempre se ve repleta de ruido de disparos, gritos y patrullas; esos gritos resonaban por las calles alrededor del callejón en el que se habían encontrado y mitigaban los gemidos que venían de la oscuridad.

Gemidos acompañaban movimientos y caricias que las inexpertas manos de un pelirrojo daban a un joven pelinegro, pero no a cualquiera si no nada menos que al hijo de Superman, Jonathan Kent... Colin Wilkes estaba teniendo sexo con Jonathan Kent.

Y más que sexo era una sesión de placer en la que el pelirrojo se dejaba ir por el estrecho interior del pelinegro ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? ¿Qué tenían en común? Se los preguntaban mientras se daban caricias y besos, mientras las manos de Jon se aferraban a la espalda de Colin que pegaba con sus movimientos le hacía sentir hermosas sensaciones, se los preguntaban mientras los labios del pelirrojo recorrían el cuello, la respuesta llegó cuando se separaron después de besarse profundamente, cuando se miraron lo dijeron al unísono: Damian…

Si, Damian Wayne, el hijo de Batman y actual Robin, el mejor amigo de Colin y también desde recientes fechas el mejor amigo de Jonathan; y ese era el maldito problema entre ellos —Damian no puede tener dos mejores amigos— había sentenciado Jontahan al pelirrojo

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo…—dijo el pelirrojo antes de lanzarse a dar un buen golpe, habían comenzado a pelear por quien había sería el mejor amigo de Damian

—Tt, esto es estúpido —Damian se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a observar como Abuso peleaba contra superboy, por momentos resultaba interesante ver como se golpeaban y empujaban contra otras cosas—como quieran… cuando acaben ya saben dónde buscarme—sin decir nada más les dejó arreglando sus diferencias

Por alguna razón los golpes cambiaron rápidamente a besos, Jon dio el primer paso y Colin le siguió correspondiendo el beso en los labios; toda la tensión sexual que sentían hacía Damian fue liberada entre ellos.

—¿Terminaron? — Damian los escucho entrar por la ventana de su habitación, no les dirigió la mirada, le parecía que ambos eran unos estúpidos, y por momentos tanto Colin como Jonathan se sentían de esa forma—¿Qué no van a decir nada? —Damian se removió en la cama

—Lo sentimos…—dijeron a coro ambos chicos

—No entiendo por qué se comportan como imbéciles— definitivamente Damian era muy despistado en algunas cosas, se incorporó enojado en su enorme cama— más les vale que no vuelvan a hacer ese tipo de idioteces y …— no acabó su frase, la imagen era por demás extraña—tiene que ser una broma…

Los miro tomados de la mano, de una manera tierna eso le dio la señal de que habían hecho las paces, tanto pleito para acabar de esa forma; bueno ambos eran un par de idiotas sentimentales eso Damian lo sabía pero lo que no sabía era que también eran un par de idiotas con las hormonas a tope, porque no solo iban tomados de la mano, iban en ropa interior y cuando se subieron a la cama supo que iban a por él.

Ni protestar, no había caso en hacerlo, Damian se dejó llevar por el agarre de Jonathan que le quito de un rápido movimiento la parte de arriba del pijama, ya Colin se encargaba de quitarle los pantalones —¿Qué están haciendo?

—Decidimos que no vale la pena pelear por ti—dijo Colin sugestivamente mientras le besaba en los labios

—Para que pelear si podemos compartirte—Jon tomó su turno cuando el pelirrojo hubo terminado

—Tt, Sabia que terminarían haciendo las paces…—Damian se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo al ver como sus queridos amigos se dedicaban a rasgar su ropa interior con desesperación como si se tratase de un par de fieras—Tt…ma… maldición…— sintió que por fin su erección estaba libre, libre de la ropa pero de las manos y labios de Colin y Jonathan que rápidamente comenzaron a lamer y besar el falo juvenil del menor de los Wayne

Siguieron besando a Damian intercambiando entre ellos ocasionales caricias y besos en los labios, para por momentos dejar de lado al objeto de su otrora discusión quien al sentir que ya no recibía atenciones intentó protestar pero fue acallado por nuevas caricias que le hicieron erizarse, Jonathan le hizo incorporarse quedando de rodillas en la cama para luego ponerse en cuclillas y engullir de nuevo el miembro del joven Wayne—Jony… —le gustaba oir su nombre de los labios de Damian, el mencionado cerró los ojos con agradecimiento, sintió que las manos de Damian se entrelazaban en su cabello. El siguiente nombre no lo dijo tan calmadamente —¡Maldición Colin! —la lengua del pelirrojo se abrió paso entre su joven trasero, su joven y firme trasero que Colin amaba.

—¿Quién va primero? — preguntó Colin desde atrás de Damian mientras lo abrazaba y apoyaba su barbilla en el hombro del Wayne

—Que la suerte decida ¿no?-Jhonatan se incorporó y abrazo a Damian por delante, el joven Wayne quedó siendo el centro de un extraño emparedado de chicos llenos de hormonas y exitacion—Piedra, papel o tijeras…

¿en serio? Sonaba tan inverosímil el creer que sus amigos se jugaban su virginidad en un juego de azar—Estan dementes si piensan que voy a dejarme tan facilment… ¡Ugh! — los dedos de Colin le hicieron estremecerse, sin previo aviso y con ayuda de la distracción de Jon el pelirrojo había comenzado a dilatar a su amigo—te matare Colin… lo juro— no podía sonar del todo amenazante mientras se dejaba guiar y poner en cuatro sobre la cama, con Jonathan delante suyo y Colin detrás, no podía evitar admitir que estaba disfrutando demasiado, no podía evitar sentir que estaba viviendo sensaciones nuevas y demasiado placenteras que le hacían respirar agitado y gemir quedamente, quiso proferir una nueva amenaza cuando sintió que los dedos eran reemplazados por el miembro de Colin, era grande, más grande de lo que había pensado y le estaba doliendo, de no haber sido porque Jon le tapaba la boca usando el pene toda la mansión habría escuchado su grito de dolor.

El dolor cedió y dio paso al placer y el joven Damian no se reconoció a si mismo cuando pronuncio un leve "mas" por sus labios acompañando todo de un además hecho con su parte trasera que repegaba mas al miembro del pelirrojo, se sentía lleno y no solamente de las partes sexuales de sus amigos, sino de algo mas que no podía describir, y pagaba ese sentimiento acompasándose a los movimientos de Colin y succionando con vehemencia la virilidad del joven súper hijo.

Fueron momentos llenos de placer que solo vieron interrumpidos cuando Colin y Jonathan decidieron cabiar de lugar, al menos Jon era más "delgado" que Colin, lo cual cuasaba otro tipo de placer en Damian, pero era más impetuoso en sus movimientos y en muy poco tiempo estaba ya listo para terminar con la faena; faena que culminó con ese característico liquido blanquecino característico de la adolescencia y que termino mezclado entre las costas sabanas de Damian.

Era una ventaja que la cama fuera tan grande y los tres pudieran dormir sin problemas, abrazándose entre ellos—Tt —Damian no pudo evtra aferrar a ambos chicos a su cuerpo mientras recordaba que eran un par de idiotas, un par de idiotas sexis… la última parte se agradecía.

A la mañana siguiente la molestia en la parte trasera le recordó a Damian que su exitante noche no había sido un sueño húmedo, despertó para ver a sus dos amigos sentados en el suelo de su habitación estrechando las manos—¿Qué hicieron ahora?

—Nada…—contestaron al unisono

—Solo llegamos a un acuerdo—comento Jonathan animadamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Colin

—¿un acuerdo? ¿Sobre qué? —Damian se bajó de la cama y se colocó los boxers

—Sobre tu tiempo con nosotros…

—Nosotros… ¿piensan que quiero algo con ustedes? — Damian se sentó a una distancia segura de ambos chicos, en la orilla de la cama— ayer me agarraron desprevenido, no crean que volverá a pasar— ambos chicos tuvieron que aguantarse una risa cómplice, no le creían ya que ambos conocían bien, miraron que se cruzó de brazos y puso una mueca de desagrado—que… ¿Qué clase de acuerdo?

—Lunes y miércoles estaras conmigo…—Dijo Jonathan de manera animada

—Martes y jueves con un servidor—explicó Colin de manera muy natural

—¿y los fines de semana? —Damian se mostraba curioso, estaba tratando de no sonreír cómplice—¿Qué? ¿tocara con ambos los fines de semana? —los chicos asintieron—¡Váyanse al diablo! ¡No soy una puta propiedad por la que puedan pelear y luego decidir compartir! ¡Malditos enfermos!

Colin y Jonathan agacharon la cabeza, la verdad es que la habían liado bien—lo echamos a perder Jony— el sonido de algo que tocaba el suelo justo en medio de donde estaban sentados llamó su atención

—¿Damian? —Jon reconoció la prenda que estaba en el suelo: los boxers de Damian.

—Es Sábado cretinos… — Colin y Jon sonrieron cómplices, se dieron un ligero beso y fueron a por su pequeño Demonio, estaban repartidos los días de lunes a jueves… toda la semana dedicada al objeto de su amor, excepto los viernes que sería el día de descanso de Damian y el día que el joven abuso y el joven superboy usarían para recordar como habían llegado a tan salomónico acuerdo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno espero que el Fic les haya gustado, se lo dedico a mi amiga Violette que me habia pedido este fic, un saludo para todos, muchas gracias por leer.

See ya!


End file.
